


Requiem

by OhBluntOne



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBluntOne/pseuds/OhBluntOne
Summary: Myrcella can't face her friends after the deaths of her mother, brother and grandfather. For how could they possibly understand what it's like to lose people you despised? To watch their bodies disappear into the ground and have to fight the urge to laugh.Myrcella wants to hate herself for it.Robb, unfortunately, isn't going to let that happen.
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon/Robb Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Song 'Requiem' sang by Laura Dreyfuss. 
> 
> Why should I play the grieving girl and lie  
> Saying that I miss you  
> And that my world has gone dark without your light?  
> I will sing no requiem tonight
> 
> Also: this fic is so sappy, beware!

“Ella?” Robb asked into the darkness of his friend’s apartment.

“Ella, you in?” He called again, to no avail. Robb took a step back out into the hallway, just jamming the door open slightly with his foot. He bit his lip and ran through the possibilities before taking a purposeful step into the apartment. 

“Ella, I know you’re here.” He spoke into the void, then turned on the living room light switch. 

“Go away, Robb!” she shouted from her bedroom. 

“Ella, darling.” He sighed as he pushed the door open and found her sat upright in her pyjamas frowning at him, lit only by the soft warmth of her bedside lamp.

“How did you get in here?” she demanded. 

“Sansa was worried about you, she gave me her key.” 

“Figures.” Myrcella sniffed haughtily and looked away from his figure in her doorway. Robb, realising the situation wasn’t going to get better – forced himself into the room and took a seat at her desk. 

“Are you?” he asked. 

“Am I what?” she snapped. 

“Alright?” 

“Up until you barged in uninvited, I was fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” 

“How charming you are, Robb.” She scoffed sarcastically. 

“Its one pm on a Tuesday and you’re in pyjamas.” He said standing up beside the bed, his figure towering over her. 

“I’m fine. Look, I really don’t want to talk to anyone about this, so could you just leave?” 

“I understand you’re angry. Gods I was angry after my parents died, but it’s also okay for it to hurt.” He spoke softly, which only irritated Myrcella more. 

“Robb, stop it. I asked you to fucking leave.” Myrcella said sharply as she pushed her duvet aside and slipped out of bed, storming into the living room. 

“I’m not leaving, so you might as well talk to me about it.” 

“I don’t want to! I don’t understand why you’re forcing this shit on me.” 

“We get it, all of us. Jon, Sansa, Gendry and I understand what you’re going through, we’ve been there.” 

“Except that you haven’t, Robb. Okay? This is not the same and I don’t want to talk about it with you.” 

“Ella, please. I just want to understand, I want to be there for you.” 

“Well bully for you because I don’t want you here. I actually don’t want you anywhere near me right now. Please fucking leave!” She lost her control at the last bit, flinging her arm towards the door. 

Robb didn’t make a move. They stood in silence, fiercely staring at each other. “Fuck you.” Myrcella spat. 

“Yeah, fuck you too.” He said, realising that she wanted a fight and it was probably exactly what she needed. 

“You can’t say that to me.” 

“I can and I did. You’re acting like a brat.” 

“My mother and brother and grandad just died and you’re calling me a brat?” she raised her voice incredulously. 

“You’re acting like one!” He cried, his frustration flowing freely. “Look, I was trying to be nice and understanding about this, but the way you treated Sansa yesterday was out of order.” 

“I know that.” Myrcella shrugged. “Alright. Just fuck off, Robb. I’ll sort my shit out with Sansa, I don’t need you to intervene on her behalf.” 

“I wasn’t intervening on her behalf.” He frowned at her and took a step towards her. 

“Jon’s then, Jesus that’s even worse.” 

“No, not Jon.” Robb looked incredulous. 

“Gendry? What the fuck.” 

“Ella, I’m here because I care about you.” 

“Okay. Look, I think its time for you to go now.” She said and walked towards the entrance. Robb followed behind. 

“Ella, I’m serious. I’m not here for them.” 

“Yeah, I believe you and now I need you to go.” She snapped. 

“Why are you acting like this. This isn’t you.” 

“Actually, Robb. This is exactly who I am. You don’t really know me.” 

“I do know you.” 

“You don’t Robb.” Ella sighed and turned around towards him, back to the doorway. “You know Ella Baratheon alright, she’s the girl who your family loves, who dances ballet and talks about art with Sansa. She’s probably someone you even fancy yourself in love with every so often.”

“Wha-“ Robb spluttered. 

“I get it, trust me. She’s lovable, and a week from now I’ll go back to being her and maybe you’ll kiss her and fall in love with her, but for now I need to be Myrcella Lannister and I need you to go.” Slightly emotionally, she turns away from him and reaches for the door. 

“Stop. Myrcella, look at me.” He says, using her full name and she stiffens, but doesn’t turn back. Robb continues, talking to the back of her head. “I don’t understand all of this, but please, let me try. I’m in love with you, Myrcella. In all forms that might take.” 

“Don’t say shit like that.” She seethes. 

“Its not shit, it’s the…” 

“Don’t you dare say truth!” she whips around. 

Robb grabs her wrists, firmly but not painfully and Myrcella regards him with slight surprise. “Look at me.” He says and she ignores him, her eyes darting down. “Look at me!” he growls and shakes her. She finally raises her eyes to his and sees them burning. “Do I look like I’m lying to you. Do I look like I’m here for Sansa or Jon’s sake.” 

He says with such disgust that Myrcella flinches. The move seems to shake Robb out of it and he releases his hold on her wrists. 

“You don’t understand.” 

“Then make me.” 

“I don’t want to.” She sighs honestly. “I don’t want you to stop looking at me like that.” 

“I won’t. I can understand it, the loss of my parents…”  
“You think you know everything about me because my parents are dead and so are yours – shock horror the Stark family doesn’t hold the monopoly over grief.” 

“I am not claiming that we do, I’m just explaining that I can understand how you’re feeling, you shouldn’t be pushing away me nor my sister nor Jon.” 

Myrcella flinched at the mention of her brother and then gritted her teeth in frustration. 

“You don’t understand shit.” 

“I do!” 

“No you don’t – how could you? You lost parents who loved you and who you loved. I lost a mother and brother who I resented with every breath I took. When I heard they were dead I felt relieved, I was glad that they were gone.” 

“Myrcella…”

“No, be quiet. You could never understand this pain. It’s so entirely different from what you suffered. I am not grieving, I am not pushing everyone away because I am sad. I don’t want to see any of you, because you don’t get it. You’ll never understand what it’s like to be a monster, pleased to watch your mother and brother go into the ground and feel so fucking happy that you want to laugh.” She smiled widely at the absurdity of it all, and Robb thought it was terrifying. A bubble of laughter made its way out of her throat. 

“Myrcella, I didn’t know, we didn’t know. How could we, you never talk about any of this shit?” 

“Of course, I don’t. Your family is wonderful, truly they are, and your parents welcomed me with open arms, like a child of their own – I wasn’t about to burden them with all my fucking baggage. I never ever want to burden anyone with the amount of shit I carry.” 

“We want you to burden us with it, we want to know it.” 

“No you don’t!” she cried and stormed into the kitchen. 

Robb followed her, “I do! Stop pushing me away.” He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him. She shoved his hand off first, but it was no use as he wrapped his arms around her. 

Myrcella struggled, writhing and crying in frustration, “Get the fuck off of me!” she thrust her hands into his chest, but he didn’t budge. “Let go, let go, let go.” She practically begged and he looked down to see her sobbing, tears streaking her perfect face. Then her knees gave way, and he caught her, crumpling to the ground, holding her. 

He pressed his mouth into her hair and said, “Myrcella, I love you and I want to know it all – the good, the bad and the ugly.” 

“You don’t love me.” 

“I do.” 

“You can’t, you shouldn’t.” she said as she picked at the fluff on the white jumper she was wearing. 

“Why not?” 

“Because I’m a monster, I don’t want to tell you everything. I don’t want you to see the bad shit.” 

“I do know you, and you’re not a monster, Myrcella Baratheon.” He said and clutched her tighter. 

There was a tense silence, before Myrcella said “Its Lannister.” 

“What?” 

“Technically, my surname should be Lannister. Jaime is my dad.” She confessed and Robb froze. 

He couldn’t quite believe the implications of what she was telling him, but he schooled his thoughts and simply replied, “Then you’re lucky, Jaime was always the best of your family.”

Myrcella let out a half-sob, laugh and clutched his jumper tightly and he pressed a smile into her hair. 

“I wear long sleeves because Joffrey burnt both my arms when I was 10 and left scars.”

“Jesus. Now Joffrey, he was a monster.” 

“My mother too, she’s the reason I don’t drink. The scar on my forehead is from where she threw a wine glass at my father and it hit me in the face instead.” 

Robb gritted his teeth, going on a rant about two dead people just wouldn’t help at this point. “Myrcella, this has nothing to do with you, you are not them. You aren’t.” 

“How can I not be? We’re all the same – fucking golden Lannister blood.” She swore. 

“You aren’t like them.” 

“I am. I was a carbon copy of my mother, the things I did, Robb, the way I acted for years. Then Sansa and your family came into my life and I couldn’t do it anymore.” 

“Can’t you see, that makes you so much better than them, you changed, you grew, you’re the most wonderful person I have ever known.” 

“I hurt so many people.” She said stoically, looking up at him, her eyes open and honest. 

“It’s not your fault.” 

“Robb, stop it.” She tried to push him away, but he held tight. 

“Myrcella.” She pushed him away after he said it, but he grabbed her and held him to her. 

“I’ve got you.” He said finally and something in her broke. “Let me see you, all of you. I swear I’ll never walk away.” He whispered.

“I can’t.” she said between sobs. “You’ll never look at me the same.” 

“You can and I will look at you how I’ve always looked at you.” 

“How’s that?’ 

“Like I’m in love with you.” He said and she shook her head against him. 

“What a fool.” 

“Not a fool, just a man who loves you.” He replied and pressed a kiss to her temple, readying himself to be anything and anyone this girl needed for the rest of her life. 

“Definitely a fool. I love you too, you know.” 

“I know.”


End file.
